


Flowers

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [55]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan thinks about flowers and how their meanings have changed</p><p>Specifically forget-me-nots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. To be honest I kind of want to explore this relationship a little and this drabble is just me kind of testing the waters.

Girls had given him forget-me-nots long before _she_ appeared. Back home, there had been the occasional farmer or butcher or baker's daughter who would sidle up to him and hand him them as a token. He'd always preferred daisies, if he were telling the truth. They were bright and honest flowers, he felt, like free kisses and sunshine on summer's days and forget-me-nots were all secret smiles and clandestine meetings in abandoned buildings. There was something pretentious about a flower that ordered one to keep the meeting locked in one's memory, never once letting it go. 

 

Meeting Milady de Winter changed that. The other girls who'd placed the flower in his hands on hair, they all become her in his mind's eye, plotting and scheming and flirting and slitting throats wherever they will, deadly and striking. The delicate blue flowers will always mean danger and seduction to him now.

She might be gone from Paris (she might not, who knew?), but she never leaves his thoughts for long, whether in worry or in wonder. He was glad that Athos hadn't killed her. He'd said that out loud, and Constance had looked at him, aghast, as she had every right to be. But did he mean he was glad that Athos was not forced to have her death on his conscience once more, or was he glad that she still breathed?

 

She had won this victory over him - she was always there, somehow. Blood red lips still promised retribution. She is no longer his guardian angel, but perhaps, perhaps she can be a protective demon?

 

He will never forget her, and he guessed that, wherever she was, she knew that and she would be willing to use it against him.

 

He wasn't quite sure he would be ready.

 


End file.
